


Cuddles

by daydream15



Series: Soft Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, apparently i have a thing for tickles, dojae are the softest shut up, i still don't know how to tag i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream15/pseuds/daydream15
Summary: Jaehyun loves cuddles and Doyoung.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this one really soft picture in the empathy dream photobook (this one https://78.media.tumblr.com/824c1236a3cb7bb685ab75e2b9938b56/tumblr_p5my8n1QFj1x5gr2io1_1280.jpg) and i lost it

"Hyung~" Jaehyun stretched the word cutely, "Come here already!" He wasn't the most patient man, especially when he wanted to cuddle. He was all prepared, wearing the softest baby pink sweater he has, comfortable stretchy pants, he even arranged the pillows and found the largest fluffiest white blanket. Doyoung's love for soft items and money spending was very much appreciated, coming in handy in the times of utmost importance.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. I just need to finish the dishes." Doyoung, his boyfriend of four months (and friend of over two years before that), says. "You know Taeyong will never stop nagging if I don't."  
  
Taeyong is Doyoung's roommate, a bit of a neat freak but a very nice guy. They got on well and quickly became friends, which Doyoung was always just a tad bit jealous of. Jaehyun's known him for a bit less than a year since Doyoung moved in with him.  
  
"True", he chuckled and snuggled in his _soft fortress_ , as he named it himself.  
When he heard Doyoung approaching the couch, his face lit up into the brightest smile, dimples showing, eyes turning to crescents. It only widened when he saw Doyoung blush under his stare, look away and shyly ask to get under the blanket.  
  
When they finally settle themselves in a comfortable position, Jaehyun resting his head on Doyoung's shoulder, they turn on the TV and start watching the drama they wanted. Jaehyun feels a little shy due to all of this still being very new to them, so he pulls the blanket over his face to cover his smile as he snuggles a little closer, despite them already being as pressed to one another as they can be.  
  
Doyoung is mindlessly pecking the top of his head, threading his fingers through Jaehyun's hair, giving him a light massage, and it's enough to get him to direct all of his attention at his boyfriend.  
  
He looks up at him, unable to hide the soft smile of adoration, because Jesus, he loves Doyoung so much, and leans in to nuzzle at his neck and leave tender kisses as far as he can reach.  
  
Well, as much as he can before Doyoung starts shuffling and pushing him away is a more accurate way of putting it. He's ticklish, but Jaehyun only finds it endearing, feeling encouraged to continue.  
  
"NO NO NO NO STOP!!!!" Doyoung yells through a laughing fit caused by his boyfriend tickling him. "We'll mess everything up!!", he tries to reason, but Jaehyun knows none.  
  
And they sure do, because when Jaehyun is finally satisfied with the mess he made, he kisses Doyoung on the forehead, pulling him up and sighs at his destroyed masterpiece.  
  
"Told you." is all Doyoung says as he starts rearranging the pillows and straightening the sheets, still a little lightheaded from the earlier attack.  
  
Jaehyun smiles at him, but instead of helping out, he just pulls him in a hug, dragging him down again, rearranging their bodies. Doyoung ends up on top, Jaehyun's arms around him, fingers interwined the way the fit perfectly. He can't help but smile at the sweetness, Jaehyun's always been a romantic. So he looks up at him, gums showing, eyes sparkling in happiness, and Jaehyun feels like the luckiest man on Earth as he kisses him on the lips, hoping it tells all of his emotions of pure love and appreciation for which he can't find the words to express.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess thank you for getting this far <33


End file.
